The invention relates to a feeler device, particularly but not exclusively for testing the flanks of gear teeth.
In a known feeler device for gear tooth flanks, the feeler pressure can be so changed over by a helical spring that it is possible at will to apply the device to a left-hand or a right-hand tooth flank. In making this change, due to the different stressing of the helical spring, depending on a winding or unwinding movement, differences in torque and thus in force occur with equal plus or minus angles of rotation.
The invention has for its object to provide a device in which the feeler pressure for left-hand and right-hand tooth flanks can be given the same value with equally large symmetrical deviation angles of the change-over member.